


Dear Old Dad

by sk1rtnap



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dad!Schlatt AU, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28133169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sk1rtnap/pseuds/sk1rtnap
Summary: Tubbo misses his Father, despite the things he’s done wrong.
Relationships: Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 161





	Dear Old Dad

**Author's Note:**

> sorry all my oneshots are so short D: i don’t have a long enough attention span to write them much longer lmao. anywho, enjoy some dad!schlatt and son!tubbo angst :>

Tubbo did a double take the first time it happened. he Hadn’t been expecting it.

He had been walking down the path leading to fundy’s chess board, on his way to help his friend get it set up, when out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash of sky blue. A certain shade of sky blue that was all too familiar. He turned his head to see—

“Dad?”

Schlatt snaps his head up in Tubbo’s direction. The man looked worn out, tired, but he also looked more vivid than Tubbo ever remembered him being. His curly dark hair, now having the smallest hints of greying at the roots, was mussed and stiff looking, greasy and overgrown in some spots. His large ram horns protruding from the top of his head, curling around his ears at the sides of his head, were now a deep shade of charcoal instead of their usual hazelnut brown. But that wasn’t the only difference.

Schlatt was wearing his signature loose blue turtle neck, though there was a deep stain of black over where his heart should be, and if you looked at it for only a moment one might thing there was a hole burnt right through his chest. His skin was pale grey and soft-looking, stitches lining his body and holding his epidermis together like it was some old patch work quilt. He looked straight out of Frankenstein. The biggest change, however, would have to be the blankness of his sclera. Where was once deep brown irises with slot-like goat pupils there was now nothing, his eyes plain and empty, like someone had painted over them. Tubbo wondered briefly if his father could see at all.

When Schlatt saw Tubbo, his face softened and split into a smile. 

“Tubbs!” He said, opening his arms and jogging the few feet it took to get to his son. Schlatt enveloped Tubbo in a hug, holding him close to his chest and resting his chin on top of Tubbo’s head, feeling his small, slowly growing horns poke at his neck. 

Schlatt inhaled deeply, closing his eyes in comfort. “It’s so good to see you, son.”

Tubbo exhaled shakily, slowly wrapping his arms around his fathers torso in the embrace. He thought of all the things this man had done, the countless lives he had taken and crushed in the palm of his hand, the wars he’d started.

And then he thought before that, before his own father had ordered someone to assassinate him, before his father became the Schlatt that everyone knew and hated. He thought of his father carrying him on his shoulders as he hunted for food, his father cheering loudly as tubbo took his first steps, his father bandaging his knee and scolding his recklessness when he’d fallen down a small ravine. He realized these were the only memories the man hugging him could recall.

A single tear drop slipped down tubbo’s face.

“It’s good to see you too, dad.”


End file.
